


Love

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Sure, Sapphire loved Ruby, but Ruby wasn't what she fell in love with after that first accidental fusion.





	Love

On the fall down to earth, after they had first formed Garnet, both Ruby and Sapphire fell in love, but with different things. Ruby fell in love with Sapphire, and Sapphire fell in love with …. Well it’ll be easier to explain before I name it.  
Sapphire had her entire life known everything that life would bring from, from what would happen in 100 years in rough detail, to before she had a conversation knowing exactly how it would go. Never having anything that felt actually new in her life made it extremely boring. Therefore, when she saw she would be poofed, she was not angry at her fate, but she actually felt a slight amount of -not happiness that was too strong a word- but a hint of something. At least she would a time where she would not be sentient enough to feel that omnipresent boredom during he retreat to her gem.  
Then Ruby happened, and her predictions were wrong, and she didn’t know what would happen, and then she jumped off onto the earth. She wasn’t bored for the first time in a long time, because this Ruby had made her wrong- and had broken her predictions so late that she couldn’t see it until it actually happened- and that was what she loved. She fell in love with Ruby's spontaneous nature.  
Eventually she fell in love with Ruby too, but not quite yet.


End file.
